Heroes and Easter Bunnies
by JoolsdS
Summary: Gibbs and Mac take their families to Mexico for the Easter Holidays. One shot story!


**Heroes and Easter Bunnies**

_**One shot**_

Mac and Gibbs somewhere in the future, celebrate Easter with their families.

Mac and Stella Taylor – their children: son Logan (7), daughter Robin (4).

Jethro and Jordan Gibbs – their twins Ryan and Kenzy (7), and their daughter Aileen (5).

***

_**Saturday before Easter…**_

Mac Taylor was studying a file in the outside living at the Mexican villa he and Jethro Gibbs had bought about seven years ago. Their wives, Stella and Jordan, had made it a tradition ever since to spend the holidays together. When his daughter ran inside he looked up from the file.

"Daddy! Daddy…!" Robin Taylor shouted as she catapulted herself in to his arms.

"Logan says the Easter Bunny isn't coming this year!" She cried and wrapped her little arms around his neck. Mac got up with his daughter in his arms.

"Logan…" Mac sighed as his son stopped next to him. "What did I tell you about teasing your sister?" He ruffled Logan's hair before the boy ran towards the pool.

"Ooowww come on dad…" Logan whined. "Mum had us paint the eggs ourselves." Mac gave his son a smirking grin.

"Yeah… but it is fun, see?" Robin held up her little fingers full of paint. "We fingerprinted the eggs, daddy." She tipped her index finger on Mac's nose, leaving a print. The both of them watched Logan dive in to the pool.

"Daddy, what time are Aunty Jordan and Uncle Jethro arriving?" Robin reached for his watch.

"Their plane landed twenty minutes ago, Sweetie." Mac laughed at her impatience. "I'm sure your mummy has picked them up from the airport by now."

"Goodie!" Mac set her down and rubbed the paint off his nose. "Now Aunty Jordan can infesticate which egg is who's." She stumbled over the word.

"That's investigate, Robin." Mac corrected his daughter's mistake. Robin ran off to the kitchen again.

"Is Aunty Abby coming along?" Logan called out from the pool. "We need someone to supervise the girls while we boys take the boat out." Mac glance over to the little boat Gibbs had built for the boys.

"Not this time. And you and Ryan are not taking that boat out without supervision from an adult." He warned Logan as he joined him in the pool. He then picked Logan up and tossed him in the water again.

"Me too…! Me too…!" Robin came running back with a fingerprinted egg. She proudly showed Mac the painted egg before she jumped in the water. Mac played with the kids till they heard the sound from the door. Robin slapped Mac's chest at the sound indicating to help her out of the pool.

"They're here! They're here!" Robin grabbed the egg from ground and ran towards her family. "Uncle Jethro!" She shouted as Gibbs caught his niece. "I got an egg for Aunty Jordan to infestigate." She held up the egg for Jordan. Aileen who was in Jordan's arms took the egg from Robin and showed it to Jordan.

"Now that's a very suspicious egg." Gibbs grinned at Jordan. She took a closer look at the prints.

"It definitely needs a thorough inspection." She grinned at her niece. ""Hi kiddo, I missed you." She stole a kiss. Gibbs and Jordan set the girls down.

"Hey Kenzy, you're growing way too fast." Mac climbed out of the pool and greeted his niece.

"Uncle Mac!" Kenzy ran in to his arm. She picked her up and Kenzy giggled as he tickled her.

"Mac, you're soaking wet." Stella said and handed him a towel.

"Jethro." Mac shook hands on Stella's warning.

"How's it going, Mac?" Gibbs greeted in return.

"Hey sis." He kissed Jordan hello.

"Good to see you, Mac." Jordan kissed him back.

"Mummy!" Robin yelled at Stella. "Can I show Aileen my new dolly?" She ran to Stella and handed her the egg.

"You got a new one?" Aileen asked her cousin. Robin took Aileen's hand and dragged her off inside.

"Just stay out of our bedroom." Stella yelled after the girls.

"Don't worry, Aunty Stella." Kenzy said as she followed the younger girls. "I'll keep an eye on them." Jordan laughed at her daughter.

"And stay out of our bedroom as well, Kenzy!" She shouted after her.

"Eeuw… Girls and dolls!" Ryan whined as he took off his shirt and ran for the pool. "Hi Logan. Wanna do some bombs?" Logan climbed out of the pool. Then the boys ran towards the pool and blasted themselves in to the water.

As the kids had found ways to entertain themselves Stella and Jordan fixed some cool drinks while Mac and Gibbs took the luggage upstairs. When they came downstairs they joined their ladies in the outside living again.

"So who's gonna play the Easter Bunny this year?" Mac asked as he took the drinks from Stella.

"Beats the hell out of me." Gibbs replied giving Jordan a sinister grin.

"Don't look at me, Jethro." Jordan laughed as she drank her diet coke. Gibbs embraced his wife and kissed her neck.

"Dad." Logan and Ryan walked up. "Can we go out with the boat this afternoon?" Mac grinned at the boys.

"I don't know, son." He teased. "You gotta ask the captain." Mac pointed at Gibbs, who let go of Jordan. He then looked over to the boat and to the boys.

"Is the deck clean, sailors?" Gibbs asked the boys in a serious voice. Ryan looked at Logan in question. Logan shrugged his shoulders.

"On it, Boss." Ryan saluted his dad. Then both boys sped off to clean the boat, leaving the grown ups in laughter.

"You make sure that you don't go out to far." Stella warned Mac and Gibbs.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Gorgeous." Mac reassured her. "You two and the girls gonna be okay?" He asked Stella and Jordan.

"Oh, we're sure we can entertain them while you boys are out." Stella wiggled her eyes at Jordan.

Half an hour later Gibbs and Mac took the boys sailing while the Stella and Jordan helped the girls with painting the eggs. After Kenzy had drawn an Easter Bunny on paper, she helped Robin and Aileen with colouring it. Meanwhile Stella and Jordan took care of the decorations in the villa.

"You sure the guys don't know about our plans?" Stella asked as she was hanging the eggs in the Easter tree.

"Nope. Unless Jethro and Mac have peaked in to my suitcase." She wiggled her eyes.

"Same here." Stella giggled. "And as long as Mike plays along, we should be safe." Stella looked out at the bay where Mac and Gibbs were sailing with their boys.

"Seems to me they're having fun." Jordan joined Stella as her phone rang.

"Gibbs." She answered it. "You sure, Mike?" Stella looked up at Jordan's question. "Well, we'll be right outside."

"Everything okay?" Stella asked. Jordan grinned mischievously.

"It's all fine." Jordan replied in a giggle. "But we do have a minor problem here. Follow me, sis." Stella followed Jordan who called for the girls that Mike had arrived. Robin, Aileen and Kenzy immediately ran outside.

"Uncle Mike!" The three of them jumped over Mike.

"Well if it isn't my three little angels." Mike hugged them all. "Now, who wants to join me to the aquarium?" He blinked at Stella and Jordan.

"Me! Me! Me!" The three yelled in excitement. Stella and Jordan shook their heads as the three girls were over Mike.

"Well, then you'd better get in the truck." Mike urged them. While he walked up to Stella and Jordan the girls hopped in to Mike's truck. He kissed both hello and handed Jordan over a key. "There out in the barn." He spoke softly. Jordan and Stella nodded. "Now who's gonna take care of them when you're back in the States?"

"How about you?" Jordan grinned and patted his back.

"I'll pass, but I'll find a good place for them." He said instead.

"You girls behave." Stella called after the kids. "And Mike, please don't try to spoil their appetite too much." Mike grinned and got behind the wheel. He then took the girls to the aquarium. Stella and Jordan walked to the back of the villa and opened the barn.

They looked at the five cages and grinned at the surprise Stella had cooked up for the kids. Jordan was cuddling one of the animals already. Stella then took in the sixth and largest cage.

"You call that a minor problem?" Stella exclaimed. "There's like three dozen." She giggled. "But they are so cute."

"Jethro is gonna kill me." Jordan smirked as she threw some food in the biggest cage. Stella shook her head.

"Not if we dress up." Stella replied while they closed up the barn. "Show me Mike's costume." She pushed Jordan back to the villa. When they reached the bedroom Jordan held out the bunny costume for Mike.

"He's taking it back to his place later and will be here at 8am tomorrow." Stell smirked at the suit. "Ok, where's ours?" Jordan wanted to know.

Stella walked over to her room and returned with one of bathing suits she had bought for Jordan and herself. She held out a pink tankini in front of her.

"I'm not wearing that around the kids tomorrow." Jordan giggled. "Well, maybe the ears." She put the bunny ears on her head. "Bonasera, they show a lot of skin." Jordan shrieked as she inspected the straps on the backs. "Mac and Jethro are gonna have such a hard day tomorrow." Jordan almost felt pity for Gibbs and Mac.

"This is for tomorrow night when the kids are with Mike for their annual sleepover." Jordan whistled.

"With those on, we won't be far behind." She giggled. "Heck, I don't think we'll be wearing them for long."

"I know." Stella chuckled and wiggled her brows. "But I got us these for daytime." She held out tow other tops and the pareos. "Am I good or am I good?" Stella grinned as she took the bunny ears from Jordan.

"Your good, Stell." Jordan looked outside and saw the guys dock the boat. "But we'd better hide them. They're back." Stella hid the tankinis while Jordan stuffed Mike's costume in a bag. They then headed downstairs.

"Hey boys." Stella greeted Logan and Ryan. "Had fun on the boat?" Both boys nodded.

"Uncle Jethro taught us how to steer the boat, mum."

"One of these days we're gonna make a great captain, Logan." Ryan said. "And we will build an even bigger boat, right dad?" Gibbs smirked at Ryan's eagerness to learn how to built a boat.

"Some day, Ryan." Gibbs wrapped his arms around Jordan's waist. "I have to built something else first." He caressed Jordan's belly as she laid her hands on his.

"You're not pregnant again?" Stella asked in surprise. Gibbs caressed Jordan's belly as she laid her hands on his.

"Thanks Jethro, here goes my surprise for tomorrow." Jordan beamed at him.

"How far along?" Stella grinned at Mac.

"Two months exactly." Gibbs gloated proudly. "I knew I hadn't lost my touch."

"Twins again or just one?" Mac smirked at Gibbs. Stella rubbed her nose at that question.

"Just one, why? Mac and Stella burst out in laughter. Stella…?" Jordan asked suspiciously. Stella grinned like a Cheshire cat as Mac laid his arms around his pregnant wife.

"Twins in this department." Mac said as Jordan hugged them both in excitement.

"Seems to me we have a tie with four each, Mac."

"A lot of mouths to be fed. Speaking of which, were are the girls?" Mac looked around.

"Erm… Mike stopped by and took offered to take them to the aquarium." Stella replied. "He should have them back at seven." Gibbs grinned.

"That's three mouths less to feed today, Angel." Gibbs hit Jordan on her bum. "Wanna feed some hungry sailor's?"

"If you'd hired me yesterday, you would have me today, Probie." Jordan sassed. "What would you daddy's to be like to eat?"

"Hmmmm…" Mac considered it. "Anything but chicken." Jordan face went wide.

"Steak it is then." She gave Stella a warning nod to follow her in to the kitchen.

"They're up to something, Mac." Gibbs' gaze followed Jordan. Mac scratched his head.

"Oh yeah…" He mocked. "They don't know about our plan, do they?" Gibbs smirked.

"Nah… Mike delivered the costumes when he picked up the girls." He replied. "He must have put them in the barn." Gibbs and Mac went to the barn only to find it locked.

"Damn, he forgot to leave the key." Mac snorted. They were about to turn when Gibbs thought he heard some sounds. Mac shook his head. "Can't be, Jethro." There's only some wood in there. Then the men returned to the house.

Back in the kitchen Stella and Jordan had started dinner as Mac and Gibbs entered. Gibbs went for the coffee machine and made him and Mac each a cup.

"God, Jethro… could you move up a little." Stella asked as she smelled the coffee. Gibbs moved instantly.

"I'm sorry, Stell." He apologized. "Kind of forgot about that part. Although Jordan has no problems on this ride." He teased. "So it's a boy."

"What are they talking about, Ryan?" Logan asked as they passed the kitchen with a football. Stella gave them a warning look.

"Dunno Logan, but we'd better get outside with that ball." They hurried outside. "When's dinner, mum? Us sailors are getting hungry." Ryan yelled from outside. Gibbs took two carrots from the sink and went outside.

"What are you looking for, Taylor?" Stella asked as she noticed Mac was searching for something.

"The key to the barn." Mac said as he searched the key cabinet. Jordan quickly felt her pocket for the key. It was still there. She gave Stella a little smile and went on with the steaks.

"Dunno." Stella relaxed. "Maybe Mike has it." Mac gave up looking for the key. "Wanna set the table? Dinner's almost done. She handed Mac the plates and followed him with the forks and the knives. Gibbs entered the kitchen again.

"Smells great." He enveloped Jordan from behind. Thinking about the key Jordan tensed and backed away.

"Could you watch the steaks for me?" She asked and disappeared out of the kitchen to hide the damn key. Gibbs wondered what that was all about.

"Steaks are done." Gibbs said as she returned. Five minutes later the Taylors and the Gibbs' sat down for dinner on the patio. After dinner Jordan and Stella cleaned up the table and set the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Stell, I left the key in the flower vase down in the hall." Jordan informed her about Gibbs almost finding it.

"Let's leave it there; it's the last place the guys would search for." Stella grinned. "What on earth would they need the key for?" She wondered. Jordan's fingers went to her mouth thinking about it.

"Beat me, but knowing Jethro they could be up to something." She got distracted as she heard the whooping from Mike's car indicating that the girls were back. Stella and Jordan headed outside to wait for the girls to get out off the car.

"Hey mummy." Robin greeted her mum and ran inside.

"Hey Mrs. Probie." Kenzy greeted her mum and helped Aileen out of the truck. Jordan grinned at her yawning daughter.

"Sweetie, go in the house and help your sister to get ready for bed. I'll be right up." Jordan told Kenzy.

"They've eaten and had a fabulous time, Jordan." Mike smirked at her concern. Jordan grinned knowing that Mike would take perfectly good care of the girls. She quickly handed him the bag with his bunny costume for the next day.

"Mike, why are Mac and Jethro asking for the key of the barn?" Jordan asked. Mike indicated that Gibbs was coming outside. Not getting her answer Jordan gave Mike a thank-you kiss and went upstairs to Kenzy and Aileen. Gibbs and Mac followed her going in to the house.

"Fishing?" Gibbs wondered about his wife. Mike smirked.

"Didn't say a word." Mike assured him. "Left your costumes in the basement."

"Thanks Mike." Gibbs shook his hand and went inside the house again.

When Jordan and Stella had taken care of the youngest ones, they went downstairs. Gibbs and Mac were playing football with the boys while Kenzy was watching them from the poolside. Stella and Jordan joined Kenzy at the pool.

"You okay, baby girl?" Jordan asked her daughter. "You're kind of quiet." She lifted Kenzy in to the pool.

"Can I be an Easter bunny tomorrow?" Kenzy asked out of the blue. Stella smiled at Jordan.

"Well…" Jordan twirled her daughter around. "As it happens I have a very cutest bunny outfit for you, I just wasn't sure if you wanted to wear it.

"And there are some really cute Easter ears to go with them." Stella caught Kenzy as Jordan threw her over. "But right now, I think we need to call the boys. It's bedtime for you as well." Stella helped Kenzy out of the pool. She headed over to the guys and called for Logan and Ryan. Meanwhile Mac and the boys walked towards the women.

"You want me to go upstairs with you?" Jordan asked Kenzy. She quickly shook her head.

"I think daddy can help me tonight." Kenzy took her fathers hand. "Come on daddy, I really need your help tonight." She said in a commanding tone and dragged Gibbs inside the house. He shrugged his shoulders and followed his daughter to the hallway.

"Wait here, daddy." Kenzy pointed to the floor.

"Right here?" Gibbs tried to move a little. She pulled him back to the spot where she left him.

"Right there, daddy." Mac and the boys passed him in the hallway and ran upstairs.

"Stay, Jethro." Mac commanded Gibbs.

"Careful, Mac!" Gibbs called after him. "I bite." He smirked. Kenzy walked back in with two bunches of flowers.

"Uncle Mike left them outside after you walked in to the house. There for mummy and Aunty Stella. I need a vase badly." Gibbs looked around in the hallway and found one flower vase. He reached for it and held it upside down. Then the key fell out of the vase.

"Hmmm… must be the key for the barn." Gibbs considered. "Come on, you munchkin." Gibbs lifted up his daughter and went for the kitchen to put the flowers in the vase. Kenzy found another vase for Stella's flowers.

When Gibbs and Mac had put the kids in to bed, Mac went back to Stella and Jordan. Gibbs took a detour. He tried the key to the barn and it opened. He smirked as he saw five little cages. So that was what Stella and Jordan were up to. He then noticed cage number 6 and smirked at the contents.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs!" Jordan said as he turned to leave the barn. "Did you break in to the barn?" He slowly approached his wife.

"Why on earth would I break in to my own barn when I have this?" He dryly showed her the key. "You and Stella have been keeping secrets." He taunted as he embraced her waist. "Now how do we get these home, Angel?" His mouth claimed her lips before she was able to answer.

Jordan kept kissing him, hoping he hadn't seen the 6th cage, and stepped backwards to get him out of the barn. When they were outside she motioned for him to stay put while she got the five cages out. Gibbs smirked at how much Kenzy took after her mother.

"Take them to the garden, but don't let them out, Probie." She grinned as Mac and Stella joined them. Stella handed Mac two other cages while Jordan closed the barn. She didn't have to hide the key this time.

"That was close, Jordan." Stella shrieked. "He saw the other cage?" Jordan shook her head.

"Dunno. He didn't say." Jordan followed Stella with the last cage. After they had set the cages in to the garden Stella and Jordan went inside to get the Easter eggs so they could be hidden.

"I'm missing the chocolate ones." Stella complaint to Jordan.

"Are you sure, Stell?" Jordan checked the bags. "Cause I'm 100% sure that I packed them." Gibbs came in to take the other bag with eggs.

"Something wrong, Angel?" He asked Jordan. She drew a disappointed face.

"I could have sworn that I packed the chocolate eggs, Jethro." Gibbs searched the bags. "Well, these will have to do then." Jordan and Stella went outside and Gibbs followed with a big grin. They then hid the eggs all over the garden. When they were done, they went inside and sat down.

"Now you two are gonna tell us how we get these animals home, Gorgeous?" Mac asked Stella. She grinned at him.

"All taken care of by Mike, Taylor." She smirked. "But I think we need to find another house soon." She laughed at the family's extension.

"Hmmm…" Jordan yawned. "What time is it, Probie?" Gibbs checked his watch.

"Nearly ten." He got up from behind her and reached out his hand. Jordan took it and he raised her up. "Time for bed. Those kids gonna be up early tomorrow." Mac agreed as he too got up. He wrapped and arm around Stella and the four of them went upstairs. They said their goodnights as each couple went to their bedroom.

As Jordan was lying down in bed she heard Gibbs come in from the bathroom. He didn't say anything as he shifted next to her. He just looked at her still flat stomach and gently set something on it. When Jordan felt it tickle she opened her eyes she faced the tiniest little chicken on her stomach.

"Jethro… you found them after all." She grinned at Gibbs. He gently leaned in and kissed her soft lips.

"You are nuts, Angel." He smiled and together they watched the little bird nestle on Jordan's stomach.

"Well, it was part of my surprise tomorrow to let everyone know we are pregnant again." She giggled. "But I think Mike overdid himself a little." Gibbs smirked at Jordan's idea.

"They are not moving with us back home." He grinned as he took the chicken from Jordan's stomach. She patted the bird. "But it's a great idea, especially with Mac and Stella also expecting two new member's of the family."

"Who would have guessed that they'd have twins?" Jordan grinned.

"Hey, who would have guessed that we would only have one again?" Gibbs got up and took the chicken from Jordan. "I'm gonna take this little fellow back to his family before we go to sleep." Jordan nodded.

"I'll be waiting for you, Probie." She wiggled her eyes.

"Be right back." Gibbs hurried downstairs.

Meanwhile in the other bedroom Stella was restlessly twirling in bed. Mac wondered what was on her mind and turned on the light again.

"What are you thinking about, Gorgeous?" Stella opened her eyes.

"Eggs, Taylor." Stella blurted.

"Eggs?" He questioned.

"Missing chocolate eggs, to be precise." She sat up straight. "You wouldn't have anything to do with those, would you?" He laid his arm around her shoulder.

"Me?" Mac asked innocently. "I'd put my money on Jethro, if I were you." He grinned. Stella looked at him in question. "Right, typical women." Mac turned on his side and caressed his unborn twins.

"Enlighten me." Stella smirked at his hand.

"Mexico… hot weather… chocolate eggs… melting process… ring a bell, Stell?" He teased. Stella hit her front head.

"Jesus Mac!" She laughed as it hit her. "We never thought about that one. Thank God Jethro thought of that one." She curled up to Mac.

"Now that we settled this, can we get some sleep?" Mac kissed the top of her head. "We got some youngsters running around early here." Stella nodded and Mac turned out the light.

*****

_**Easter Sunday…**_

The next morning Gibbs awoke early at 6.30am. He headed to check on his kids and when he was convinced they were still sound asleep he went down and turned on the coffee machine. Not long after Mac joined him in the kitchen.

"Where did you hide those chocolate eggs, Jethro?" Mac asked. Gibbs gave him a look. "Stella kept asking about them last night. I figured you were the one who didn't want them to melt." Mac took the coffee cup from Gibbs.

"There in the basement with the costumes." Gibbs drank from his coffee. "We'd better get changed first before we hide those eggs." They both finished their coffee and went downstairs to change. When they were finished they looked at each other smirking at their outfits.

"Thank heaven's Mike remembered to get us light costumes." Mac said before he put the bunny face over his head. Gibbs slapped him on the bunny head.

"Yeah, else we'd be sweating all day, let's just hope it doesn't get any hotter." Gibbs put his bunny face over his head too. "Ready Bugs?" He said to Mac.

"Lead the way Bun." Mac handed one of the baskets to Gibbs.

Mac and Gibbs went in to the garden and spread the chocolate eggs. When they were finished Gibbs led Mac to the barn and opened the door. He quickly took the bunny head off and removed his paw gloves.

"Help me with this cage, Mac." He took on end while Mac took the other.

"Now who's the genius behind this one?" Mac stared at the chickens. "Yours or mine?" They lifted the cage outside.

"That would be mine." Gibbs said as he opened the cage to let the chickens out. "But it's gonna be fun watching the kids chase the chickens." Mac spread out some chicken food for the little birds.

"And what if the kids don't get them?" Mac stopped throwing the food out.

"Then the bunnies get to catch them." Mike answered from behind them.

"Shit Mike." Gibbs looked up and saw Mike standing in his bunny costume. He had a big basket with goodies for the kids in them. "How are we gonna explain three Easter Bunnies to the kids?" Mike handed them their bunny heads.

"You two can be my little helpers." He said. "Now put these on, I can hear Robin and Aileen." Mac and Gibbs took the heads from Mike and put them on. The three of them went in to the garden in wait of the kids.

Upstairs Stella and Jordan dressed in their pink day tankinis. As Jordan wrapped the pareo over her hips Kenzy came in dressed as a little white bunny. Stella got out the camera and took some pictures of her Kenzy and Jordan, putting on the bunny ears. Kenzy then took the big bunny ears and set them on Jordan's head.

"Now this needs to be pictured." Stella grinned at mother and daughter. Jordan lifted Kenzy up and together they posed. Then they heard Robin yelling she saw an Easter Bunny. The three of them went to hers and Aileen's room and looked outside.

Robin ran down the stairs outside. Aileen and Kenzy immediately followed while Logan and Ryan were still rubbing the sleep out off their eyes and staring at their mothers. Stella and Jordan had gotten up as well and told the boys to follow their sisters.

"Mummy! Mummy!" Robin squealed. "It _is_ the Easter Bunny!" She jumped on her little feet. "Ooohhhhh and they brought little chickens." She ran after the little birds who fled from her. Stella took some pictures with the camera she had brought.

"And it's even three Bunnies!" Aileen danced around one of the Bunnies. Stella and Jordan were shocked to see Mac and Gibbs dressed up as Easter Bunnies, dancing with the girls. Stella recovered quickly though and took another few shots of Mac and Gibbs dancing around in their suits.

"They'll never believe this back home." Jordan giggled. "Good thing you took the camera."

"Now this can't be right." Ryan said to Logan. Jordan instantly put her hand on Ryan's mouth.

"Don't spoil this, Ryan." She giggled. "I'm sure the Easter Bunny called in help since he has to visit lots of other kids." Stella laid her fingers on her lips to keep still. Logan and Ryan smiled at their mothers as letting them now that they would keep quiet.

"Wow look, Ryan!" Logan pointed out to the cages. "Now they are real bunnies." The boys ran over to the cages. Kenzy was already at one of them.

"We got real bunnies!" She tried to open the cage. The major Easter Bunny came over and helped her to get the bunny out. He softly handed her the animal over. "Thank you Mr. Bunny." She reached over and gave Mike a little kiss on his bunny face.

"Now what are you go gonna name this little one?" Mike asked in a different voice. Kenzy looked at the bunny eyes.

"It kind of reminds me of Abby making puppy faces at daddy." She giggled. "And then daddy calls her impatiently 'Abbs'. I'm gonna call it Flabbs." Kenzy showed the bunny to Gibbs.

"I'm sure Abby will be honoured." Gibbs smirked at his daughter.

"I'm gonna call mine Flucky." Aileen yelled from the cage she chose. "Mr. Bunny would you help me too?" She was jumping next to the cage impatiently. Mike went over and opened Aileen's cage.

"I like Flucky." Kenzy giggled. "It's for Ducky, right Aileen?" She walked up to her little sister who took the little bunny from Mike. Aileen nodded.

"Yup. And Flucky is lucky to have me." She softly stroked her cheeks over the soft fur.

"And you, my darling?" Mike went over to Robin and took the bunny out of the cage. Robin studied the bunny and looked at her mummy.

"Can I call mine Flanny?" She chuckled. "Cause I'd like to name him after Uncle Flack and Uncle Danny." Mac sat down next to his daughter.

"You can call him anything you like, baby." Robin put the bunny back in the cage for a moment and hugged her Easter Bunny. Mac and Gibbs walked over to their sons, followed by Mike.

"And you boys, what are you gonna call your bunnies?" Logan and Ryan smirked at their dads.

"We're not going for girlie names." Ryan and Logan almost said in unison.

"I'm calling mine Hercules." Ryan said as he took out the brown bunny.

"Then I'm calling mine Ares." Logan laughed and picked up the black bunny. He then held his hand in front of his mouth and dragged Mac down to his level. "Thank you, dad." He whispered. Mac ruffled his son's head.

"Okay, kids!" Mike called to gather them. All five of them ran over to Mike. "We're gonna need to find the eggs, else we don't have breakfast." They all jumped in the air. "And the one who brings me a little chicken get as present from the big basket." Mike showed them the basket with the presents.

"There's way more chickens than prezzies." Ryan quickly counted the presents.

"Point taken." Mike answered. "But I've got my little helpers here." He pointed at Mac and Gibbs. "So why don't we give Bugs and Bun a head start while you search for the eggs?" The kids ran off to find the eggs and tried to catch the chickens.

Stella watched Mac chase a chicken. She cracked up as he missed one by an inch. Mac got up and checked out Stella's new tankini. He moved towards her and laid his gloved paws on her hips. Stella looked down and slowly removed them.

"I'm sorry Bun." She said.

"It's Bugs." Mac corrected her. "He's Bun." He shook his bunny head towards Gibbs, causing Stella to chuckle.

"Ok Bugs." She said seductively. "I hate to disappoint you but my husband is in town as well."

"Does he approve of you wearing this around other men?"

"I only see bunnies." Stella looked around.

"You got that right, Gorgeous." He pointed at her bunny ears. "Can I have a bunny date tonight then?" Stella leaned in as Mac tenderly touched her back.

"In that case, meet me in the whirlpool at eight, Bugs." She whispered as she took his bunny head off. Mac was relieved that Stella did. He was sweating all over already.

"It's daddy!" Robin shrieked as she saw Mac. She then ran towards Mac who caught her.

"Yeah, it's daddy!" Mac lifted her up. "Mr. Easter Bunny needed some help, Sweetie." He explained. "So he made us dress up." Robin looked a little confused as did Aileen. Gibbs took off his bunny head as well.

"Mr. Easter Bunny has lots of other kids to visit." He sat on one knee and lifted Aileen up to the other. "So he called in a favour from Uncle Mac and me. He even tried to get Kenzy to help." He said as he pointed do Kenzy's bunny suit. Aileen hugged Gibbs and then ran off with Robin to find the other eggs.

"Thanks Bun." Jordan grinned at Gibbs. He got up and stared at Jordan's pink outfit.

"Your welcome, Mrs. Bun-in-the-oven." He joked and softly kissed her. "Wanna show me some more later on?" He removed his paw gloves.

"I intend to make a beach walk tonight." She kissed him back.

"I'd better bring my shotgun then to protect you from beachcombers."

"By all means, Mr. Bun." Jordan's eyes twinkled. "Now go and help your kids chase those chickens." She grinned.

"Meet you tonight, Angel." Gibbs stole one more kiss before he joined Mac and helped the children catch the chickens. Mike walked up to Stella and Jordan.

"I'm gonna leave you to it, now." He said from under the sweating costume. "I'll pick up the kids at 6pm." He kissed the lady bunnies goodbye and waved at the kids as he hopped out of the garden.

"Hey Angel!" Gibbs called out to Jordan. She looked up as he had a little chicken in his hand. "Wanna explain these to the kids?" Mac had joined him holding up two little chickens. Jordan looked at Stella and both grinned.

"Hey kids!" Jordan called out. "Campfire at the breakfast table!" She yelled in the DiNozzo way. Kenzy ran towards them immediately. Ryan poked Logan for him to follow the girls, and Mac and Gibbs picked up their youngest ones to join the group.

During breakfast Stella was the first one to break the news. Logan and Robin were excited to have two new siblings. Although Logan preferred boys over girls. Robin sat on her mummy's lap and searched for the babies.

"You can't see anything yet, baby." She explained to Robin.

"But Logan says, there's boys in there." She tried to lift up the tankini. "I want a little sister like Kenzy." She stuck her tongue out to Logan.

"Robin, that's not nice." Mac pushed her tongue back in to her mouth. "Why don't we ask Uncle Jethro what it's going to be? He was right about Ryan, Kenzy and Logan." Mac reminded Gibbs.

"Hey, I was wrong about Robin and Aileen." Gibbs admitted. "But therefore Jordan was right about them."

"Come on, Uncle Jethro." Logan whined. "Please tell me I'm gonna have two more brothers." Gibbs didn't say what it would be like last time. This time he took a piece of paper and wrote it down for Stella. She took the note and stashed it away.

"And Jordan?" Mac asked. "What is she having?"

"Mummy is having a baby too?" Kenzy jumped up.

"Yay!" Aileen squealed. "I'm not gonna be the baby anymore." Gibbs picked her up.

"You'll always stay the baby girl." He grinned at his youngest. "Cause mummy will give daddy another son." He twirled her around in the air.

"Wow, nice going, dad." Ryan made a victory move a la Gibbs. The entire group laughed at Ryan's comment.

"Now let's crack some eggs." Mac suggested. "The one who survives till the end will be egg queen or king It's a Dutch tradition." Mac explained and took the first egg and broke it against Stella's. His egg cracked open and he was out of the race.

Logan liked the game and picked out an egg. He then dared Ryan. He cracked it against Logan's. Ryan was out of the race next. In the end Robin's egg won the race and she was called egg queen for the day.

When breakfast was done the Taylor and the Gibbs counted the chickens they had retrieved. As they all were retrieved Mac and Gibbs closed the cage and told the kids that the little was would go to a little farm that Mike knew of.

That afternoon they all played different kinds of games in the pool. Logan and Ryan showed their new tricks to Gibbs and Mac. Stella and Jordan took Kenzy down to the beach to teach her how to water ski while Aileen and Robin took their little afternoon nap. They had made sure the girls could be heard by Mac and Gibbs at the pool while they were down at the beach.

"Mummy! I'm standing!" Kenzy yelled from behind the boat. Stella took some pictures while Jordan steered the boat. At the first attempt Kenzy stood on her skis but she fell as she bumped over a wave of water that came from the boat.

"Jordan, turn around." Stella turned to Jordan. "She fell down." Stella laid the camera down on the seat and jumped in the water and swam over to Kenzy.

"You okay?" She checked with her niece. Kenzy nodded as she tried to get rid of the water that had crawled up her nose.

"I'm not giving up, Aunty Stella." She stubbornly said. Stella helped her back in her skis again.

"Never figured you for a loser, baby." She said as Jordan threw out the handle to them. "You're set?" Kenzy gave her big grin. "Okay, I'm getting back in the boat and we'll give it another try. You jump over the wave when we take a turn, okay?"

"Swim faster, Aunty Stell!" Kenzy encouraged her aunt. Stella reached the boat and climbed back in. Jordan waved to Kenzy who waved back that she was ready.

She then hit the gas and Kenzy came up again. With the second try Kenzy was standing on the water and avoiding a water wave when Jordan made a turn. Stella made some great shots of Kenzy's skills. When they noticed that Kenzy was getting tired, Jordan decided it was enough for one day and they slowly stopped while Kenzy sank in to the water. They then turned and picked her up. Jordan returned the boat ashore afterwards.

When they walked up to the house the three of them were startled by Mike whooping his horn. He waved at the ladies and parked his car. He waited on the back of his truck for the ladies to arrive. Kenzy ran up to his truck.

"Uncle Mike!" She jumped in to his arms. "We got real bunnies from the Eater Bunny!" She squealed in excitement.

"Real bunnies?" Mike said in surprise act and winked his eye at Stella and Jordan. "You'd better show me then." Kenzy took his hand and led him in to the garden.

"Probie. Mac." He greeted as the other kids surrounded around Mike. Robin took Mike's other hand and helped Kenzy with dragging him to the back of the garden.

"He's gonna have his hands full with the girls." Mac laughed at his daughter.

"He'll manage." Gibbs handed him a beer. Kenzy came running back.

"Daddy!" She shouted. Gibbs set down his bottle. "Can we get those flowers now?" She motioned with her eyes that Stella and Jordan were in the house. Gibbs turned to see them walking up.

"We sure can!" He lifted Kenzy up and sat her in his neck. "How was the waterskiing?" He asked as they walked in to laundry room.

"Fun!" She giggled. "Mummy says I'm gonna be a pro." She reached for the first vase on the upper shelf in the laundry room and handed it down to Gibbs. "Mummy didn't see the flowers, right?" She asked him as she reached for the second vase.

"Nope." Gibbs took the second vase. "Laundry will be done when we're home again." He lifted Kenzy up and set her on the floor. "And you can help mummy." Gibbs stole a rose from the flower bunch.

"Daddy!" She shrieked in a warning tone. Gibbs came down to her level.

"Daddy needs that rose as a present for mummy." He whispered in her ear. Kenzy held her hand over her mouth and chuckled. She took another rose from the bunch and gave it to Gibbs.

"Then you'd best give Uncle Mac one too." She said wisely. "Cause I'm sure if you forgot, he forgot too." They then walked back to the garden. Kenzy motioned for Robin and Aileen to come over and handed them the flowers to give to Stella and Jordan.

"What's this?" Stella asked in surprise as Robin held the flowers in front of her face.

"Daddy forgot!" She blurted and handed the flowers to her. Mac turned a little red.

"Daddy forgot?" Stella looked at Mac and took the flowers. Jordan grinned and shrugged her shoulders at Stella as Aileen kissed her handing her the flowers.

"Guilty as charged." Mac said and lifted Robin up. "But daddy will make up." He gently kissed his beautiful wife. Robin chuckled and Mac kissed his youngest on her cheek before he set her down.

"Euw…" Logan whined. He turned to Mike. "It's gonna be smoochy around here tonight." He whispered. Mac head slapped the boys as they ran off for their overnight bags.

"What's with those chickens?" Mike asked innocently as Gibbs and Ryan lifted the cage. He took over from Ryan.

"Like you don't know." Gibbs grinned while they carried the cage to the back of Mike's truck.

"Know what, Probie?" Mike asked oblivious this time.

"Me and Robin are not gonna be the babies in this family anymore." Aileen and Robin climbed on the back of the truck, keeping their eyes on the chickens.

"Babies… You mean…?" Gibbs smirked like he had just hit a homerun. Robin and Aileen pretended to have their dollies in their arms and made rocking moves. Mike slapped him on his shoulder. "You and Mac have a competition going here?" He joked. Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Nope." Gibbs answered. "Mac and Stella are having twins this time." They lifted the girls from the truck and went back inside.

"All set to go?!" Mike shouted to the kids as he stepped between Stella and Jordan. He then kissed both women on the cheek. "Congratulations, ladies." He grinned. "I'd better start a motel next year with all them babies." Mac and Gibbs both embraced their wives from the back. The kids came running up.

"Night mummy! Night daddy!" Robin kissed Stella and Mac goodnight and took Logan's hand as they walked to the truck.

"Now you behave, dad." Logan mocked his dad.

"Get going, wise guy." Mac gently kicked his butt.

Mike lifted Aileen up as Ryan and Kenzy carried their overnight bags. They all kissed their parents goodnight and the girls stepped in to the truck.

"See you tomorrow dad." Ryan saluted Gibbs as he hopped on the back of the truck with Logan.

Gibbs waved at them as he held an arm around Jordan's shoulder. When they were out off sight they walked back in to the house noticing the lights on around the whirlpool. Silently they went in to the villa to gather their gear for that night and left for the bay.

An hour later Mac had put a red rose in to Stella's hair before he worked his magic with her tankini. He tenderly sucked on her soft breasts while the warm bubbles massaged their bodies.

"Bugs… behave…" She moaned teasingly. Mac chuckled at her new nickname for him.

"Bugs needs you…" He smirked as he sat her on his hips. Her lips left a rain of kisses on his chest as they showed their love for each other the first of many times to come that Easter night.

And at the bay Gibbs had laid on the blanket they had brought. He gently caressed her bare skin that showed through the new tankini top with a rose.

"Hubba hubba… Mrs. Bunny…" He said with a sinister look. "If you had worn that this morning…" He kissed her shoulder.

"We're not that cruel, Probie." Jordan trembled at his soft touch.

"You Angel… can be cruel to me anytime…" He twirled her on her back and inspected the front side before he softly pulled the laces to open it.

"Happy Easter, baby." Jordan whispered before Gibbs' lips covered hers. He slowly made her his on their private Mexican beach like they had done in the years before.

*****

_**Monday…**_

On Monday morning Gibbs and Jordan gathered their clothes from the bay and headed back to the villa. They were greeted by three loud kids playing in the pool. Mac and Stella were having breakfast in the outside living while Mike was playing horsie with Robin and Aileen.

"Aaahh…" Mike looked with Robin on his back. "Looks like the Probie and the Misses had a night under the sky." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Looks like Uncle Mike could use a work out." Gibbs lifted Aileen up and set her in front of Robin.

"Ouch!" Mike groaned as a joke.

"No troubles with the kids last night, Mike?" Jordan asked as she kissed her youngest one good morning.

"None what's so ever, ma'am." Mike held his head high for a tiny kiss as well. Aileen quickly placed her little hands over his lips.

"You're not allowed to kiss my mummy, Uncle Mike." She chuckled. "That's only for daddy."

"That's my girl." Gibbs murmured and went over to the breakfast table for a fresh cup of coffee.

"I'm going for a quick shower." Jordan said as she removed some sand from her skin. She gave Gibbs a quick peck on his cheek.

"You two had fun in the sand?" Mac mocked as he noticed Jordan in the same tankini as Stella had worn last night.

"Hey you snatched the whirlpool." Gibbs countered dryly. "What time does our flight leave, Stella?" She checked her watch.

"We got a few hours left. Why?" Gibbs and Mac pointed their fingers to Mike, Robin and Aileen. "Sounds like a nice idea." Stella smiled. "But I don't want the girls alone on a real horse." Mac rubbed her back.

"Don't worry, Gorgeous. Robin and Aileen can ride with Jethro and me." Gibbs went inside to fetch his phone and made a call to confirm the reservations for the group. After a few minutes he came out with Jordan in his arm.

"We got half an hour." He informed Mac and Stella.

"Half an hour for what?" Jordan looked quizzically as she poured herself a cup of tea and gave Stella a refill.

"It looks like we're going riding." Stella wiggled her brows.

"You are full of surprises, Probie." Jordan wrapped her arms around Gibbs and kissed him.

"I do the best I can." His hands grabbed her bum. "Let's saddle up!" He shouted at the kids. "We got some horses waiting for us at the beach. " He then gave Jordan a little spank on her bum.

Twenty minutes later Mac helped Stella saddling up on a horse. Jordan was already on one while Gibbs lifted Kenzy in front of her. Mike had helped Logan and Ryan on their ponies while Mac and Gibbs saddled up themselves. Mike then handed Robin and Aileen to their fathers to ride with them.

"Now remember, you two cowboys." Mac rode up next to them. "Take it slow. We don't want any accidents."

"Point taken, dad." Logan replied. "But why did we get ponies?" Mac didn't answer. They then rode in front of Mac, Robin and Stella. Gibbs, Aileen, Jordan and Kenzy followed last.

"Mummy?" Kenzy asked as Jordan handed her the reins. "Who did teach you how to ride?" Jordan glanced at Gibbs and remembered her first horse ride.

"That would be daddy." She smiled and reached her hand out for his. Gibbs entwined his fingers with hers.

"Can we speed it up just a little?" Ryan shouted from the front.

"This going way to slow." Logan whined. Mac stopped his horse and grinned at Gibbs.

"They're gonna have sore butts tonight." Gibbs smirked. Mac then handed Robin over to Stella.

"You can sit with daddy later, baby." He whispered. "I'm gonna teach your brother a lesson." He held is finger on his mouth for her to keep quiet. Robin softly giggled. He then approached the boys and spurred the ponies to a fast gallop.

"Whaoooo…" Logan yelled. "Dad… this is going way too fast!"

"We gotta lift our butts a little." Ryan shouted at Logan. "I've seen my dad doing it before."

Gibbs, Stella and Jordan laughed at the boys' distress. When they had a strong lead Mac spurred his horse to follow them. As he approached them he reached for Logan's reins and stopped the pony. He then followed Ryan and helped him to come to a halt too.

"That was so unfair, dad." Logan snorted. "We weren't prepared." Mac rode in the middle to keep an eye on the boys.

"Always be prepared, son." He grinned. "Now, we can ride to the next beach house in a little gallop and wait for the rest of the family there. What do you say, Ryan?"

"Sure thing, Uncle Mac." Then the three of them rode in a gently gallop to their destination and waited for Gibbs, Stella and Jordan to arrive. They were only 10 minutes behind.

"We should do this more often." Stella grinned as she handed Robin down to Mac.

"Couldn't agree more." Jordan climbed off the horse and helped Kenzy down. Mac and Gibbs nodded silently in agreement as they handed over the horses to the man at the beach house.

The grown ups sat down for drinks while the kids played on the beach, enjoying the last few hours of their Easter holiday before they all had to go back to their regular lives. When it was about time to head back to the villa Mike showed up with his truck to drive them all back.

After the Taylors and Gibbs had packed, the kids carried their own cages with the bunnies to the truck. The men carried the luggage to the truck and sat on the back with the children. Stella and Jordan had hopped in next to Mike who drove the families to the airport.

At the airport it was time for their goodbye. Both families had direct flights back home. As Stella and Jordan hugged and kissed the children, Mac and Gibbs separated themselves for a moment.

"We'll see each other in May?" Mac checked with Gibbs.

"May it is." Gibbs nodded. "I'll call you with the plans." They then headed back to their families.

"Ready to go?" Mac asked as their flight was called for. Stella shook her head.

"No…" she moaned. "But we'll have to." She then gave Jordan and the kids a big hug.

"Don't be a stranger." She said to Gibbs.

"You take care of those babies." He grinned. Stella nodded as she dried a tear.

"See you soon, sis." Mac gave her a brotherly hug. She returned the hug really tight.

"Tell everyone at the lab that I said hi." Jordan smiled as Mac rubbed a tear out of her eye.

"I'll tell them more than hi." He held a hand on her stomach. Stella walked up next to him and his other hand rested on her belly. He looked at his wife and his sister and said with a smirk on his face. "A whole lot more…"

*****

_**Happy Easter to all of you**_


End file.
